


What Dreams

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	What Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moebius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius/gifts).



"I dreamt of you," Beverly said softly. 

She wasn't sure if Kathryn was even awake. She couldn't quite believe that the woman in bed beside her wasn't wishful thinking and lack of sleep. But Kathryn stirred. The years had changed them both, and it had not been the same. Kathryn was not the same woman that had disappeared into the Delta Quadrant, but why should she be? 

"And what did you dream?" her voice rasped with sleep

Beverly was neither disappointed nor nostalgic. She simply thought this might never happen again. And yet here they were. 

"It doesn't matter anymore."


End file.
